The present invention relates to the general field of training equipments and is particularly concerned with squeegee implement.
The prior art is replete with various types of tools for cleaning windows and other types of relatively smooth surfaces. A particularly common cleaning tool for such purpose is the tool commonly referred to as a squeegee. The typical squeegee has a generally elongated handle and a transverse head. The head is typically provided with a sponge-like pad along one edge thereof and a relatively flexible squeegee blade along an opposed edge thereof. Cleaning fluid is applied to the exterior surface about to be cleaned. The liquid is typically applied by immersing the pad in the cleaning liquid and drawing the latter across the surface to be cleaned. Subsequently, the squeegee blade is wiped across the wetted surface to remove dust, debris and the like along with the cleaning liquid.
The conventional squeegee-type tools are relatively efficient in certain settings such as when used on the relatively flat exterior surface readily accessible both to apply the cleaning liquid thereto and to remove the fluid and debris therefrom. However, conventional squeegee-type tools are relatively ineffective and provide relatively unsatisfactory results. In other settings such as for example when the surface to be cleaned is curved or located in a relatively restricted area.
In such settings, the unsatisfactory results of conventional squeegee-type devices include incomplete wiping and/or streaks due to the unmatched configuration of the blade and surface to be cleaned. Furthermore, the incompletely wiped cleaning liquid often drips onto adjacent surfaces creating a messy situation.
One particularly common example of a setting in which conventional squeegee-type tools are ineffective is the cleaning of the inner surfaces of vehicle windshields, inside house windows and the like. The concave configuration of the windshields in conjunction with the relatively restricted space adjacent to the windshield borders render the cleaning operation difficult. Accordingly, the cleaning liquid is often not satisfactorily wiped-off the inner surface of the windshield resulting in the presence of unwanted streaks on the windshield and in the dripping of cleaning liquid onto the dashboard and other adjacent surfaces.
One of the possible reasons for the hereinabove mentioned unsatisfactory results in certain settings is that as the conventional squeegee blade wipes a surface, the cleaning liquid swept up by the blade sequentially transfers from the lower or wiping edge portion of the blade to the upper end portion thereof. It is gathered at that location before being transferred or recovered at the edge of the surface being cleaned or into a suitable container. However, in difficult settings, the recovery percentage of the cleaning liquid is poor.
Problems associated with the poor percentage of cleaning liquid recovery with conventional squeegee-type tools have been recognized in the prior art. Various solutions have been proposed. One particular type of solution is to use a vacuum-assisted squeegee attachment along with conventional squeegee-type tools. An example of such a solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,372 naming Gerard R Mache as inventor and issued Feb. 9, 1993. The squeegee attachment tools are designed for attachment to a vacuum cleaner. Such tools are typically provided with a housing connectable to a vacuum source at one end, with an oblong suction head fitted with a narrow intake port for increasing suction pressure at the other end and a resilient squeegee-type blade in proximity to the intake port. In operation, such tools are wiped across the surface to be cleaned which has been previously wetted with a cleaning solution drawing liquid and foreign debris towards the intake port as the vacuum source aspirates the material.
Although theoretically appealing, this type of solution is associated with various drawbacks. Typically, this type of structure is relatively adequate for bulk removal of liquids but falls short of the intended purpose and leave a considerable quantity of liquid, debris and cleaning solution on or adjacent of the surface they are intended to clean. Furthermore, they are relatively large and bulky and are relatively difficult to operate. Also, some known devices retain liquid on the squeegee blades and drips it back onto cleaned areas when lifted from the cleaning surface. These prior art devices also require the purchasing and maintenance of vacuum-providing devices. In view of the inadequacies related to prior art devices there still exists a need for an improved squeegee and/or squeegee implement.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved squeegee and/or squeegee implement.
An advantage of the present invention includes that the proposed squeegee and/or squeegee implement allows for cleaning of glass and other relatively smooth surfaces with reduced risks of creating streaks thereon. Also, the proposed tool allows for the cleaning of various types of surfaces including curved surfaces, angled surfaces and the like with reduced risks of having cleaning liquid dripped onto adjacent surfaces.
Furthermore, the proposed tool allows an intended user to wipe cleaning liquid off a window to be cleaned while moving the tool wiping blade in various angular relationships relative to the surface being cleaned, such as up-side-down on greenhouse internal surfaces, without increase risks of creating streaks or having liquid dripped onto adjacent surfaces. Still further, the proposed tool allows for cleaning of surfaces through a set of easy and ergonomical steps.
Furthermore, the proposed tool allows for absorption of the cleaning liquid thus not only reducing the risks of having cleaning liquid dropped onto adjacent surfaces but also reducing the number of operational steps required for cleaning a given surface. The proposed tool thus allows for a reduction in the required cleaning time for cleaning a given surface as compared with the time required for cleaning the same surface with a conventional cleaning tool.
Still furthermore, the proposed tool allows for absorption of the cleaning liquid from the wiped surface and from the wiping blade in predetermined absorbent components that can be readily replaced without requiring special tooling or manual dexterity through a set of easy and ergonomical steps.
The proposed tool may be built integrally as a new type of squeegee structure or, in the case wherein it is provided as a squeegee implement may be easily retrofitted onto conventional squeegee structures.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an implement for attachment to a squeegee, the squeegee including a squeegee handle and a wiping blade attached to the handle, the squeegee allowing a liquid to be wiped-off a surface, the squeegee implement comprising: an absorbing means for absorbing at least a portion of the liquid having being wiped from the surface by the wiping blade; an attachment means for attaching the absorbing means to the squeegee adjacent the wiping blade so as to allow the absorbing means to absorb the liquid; and a guiding means in fluid communication with both the wiping blade and the absorbing means for guiding the liquid from the wiping blade to the absorbing means.
Preferably, the attachment means is a releasable attachment means for releasably attaching the absorbing means to the squeegee. Conveniently, the absorbing means includes an absorbent component made of an absorbent material. Preferably, the absorbent material is a spongious material. Conveniently, the absorbing component defines an absorbent component outer surface and wherein a generally liquid impervious shell is attached to a section of the absorbing component outer surface. Preferably, the shell is made out of a substantially rigid material.
Conveniently, the attachment means includes a retaining structure attached to the squeegee intermediate the handle and the wiping blade, the retaining structure being configured and sized for retaining at least a portion of the absorbent component.
Preferably, the wiping blade has a generally elongated configuration defining a blade first main surface, a blade second main surface, a blade wiping edge, an opposed blade attachment edge and a pair of blade side edges, the retaining structure defining a retaining structure main wall, the retaining structure main wall having a generally flat configuration defining a main wall first surface, a main wall second surface, a main wall first attachment edge, an opposed main wall second attachment edge, a main wall first side edge and an opposed main wall second side edge, the blade attachment edge being attached to the main wall first attachment edge with the wiping blade and the retaining structure main wall in a generally coplanar relationship relative to each other.
Conveniently, the implement further comprises a retaining bracket extending from the retaining structure main wall, the retaining bracket being configured and sized for frictionally retaining the absorbent component against the main wall first surface. Preferably, the absorbent component has a generally parallelepiped-shaped configuration defining a absorbent component first main surface, an absorbent component second main surface, an absorbent component first auxiliary surface, an absorbent component second auxiliary surface, an absorbent component first side surface and an absorbent component second side surface; the retaining bracket having a generally L-shaped configuration defining a bracket first leg and a generally perpendicular bracket second leg, the bracket first leg extending generally perpendicularly from the retaining structure main wall adjacent the main wall first side edge, the retaining bracket being configured and sized so that the absorbent component is frictionally retained by the retaining structure with the absorbent component first main surface frictionally abutting against the main wall first surface and the bracket second leg frictionally abutting against the absorbent component second main surface.
Conveniently, the implement further comprises a retaining door, the retaining door having a generally L-shaped configuration defining a door first leg and a generally perpendicular door second leg, the door first leg being pivotally attached to the retaining structure main wall adjacent the main wall second side edge so as to be pivotable between a door open configuration wherein the door first leg allows insertion of the absorbent component in the retaining structure and a door closed configuration wherein the door first leg prevents withdrawal of the absorbent component from the retaining structure, the retaining door being configured and sized so that when the retaining door is in the door closed configuration and the absorbent component is frictionally retained in the retaining structure at least a portion of the absorbent component first main surface frictionally contacts the main wall first surface and at least a portion of the absorbent component second main surface frictionally contacts the door second leg.
Preferably, the absorbent component is sized so as to be in a generally compressed state at locations wherein the absorbent component is frictionally retained by the door and bracket second legs.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the absorbent component has a generally parallelepiped-shaped configuration defining an absorbent component first main surface, an absorbent component second main surface, an absorbent component first auxiliary surface, an absorbent component second auxiliary surface, an absorbent component first side surface and an absorbent component second side surface; the attachment means including a first strip of miniature hook-and-loop fiber secured to the main wall first surface and a second strip of miniature hook-and-loop fiber secured to the absorbent component first main surface, the first and second strips of miniature hook-and-loop fiber being configured, sized and positioned so as to be substantially in register with each other when the absorbent component is attached to the retaining structure main wall whereby the first and second strips of miniature hook-and-loop fiber cooperate with each other for releasably securing the absorbent component to the main wall first surface.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the implement further comprises a handle attachment wall extending from the retaining structure main wall adjacent the main wall second attachment edge, the handle extending outwardly from the handle attachment wall. Preferably, the retaining structure also includes a retaining structure auxiliary wall extending from the handle attachment wall so as to be in a generally spaced relationship relative to the retaining structure main wall and to define a retaining structure wall spacing therebetween, the absorbent component being slidably insertable in the retaining wall spacing and frictionally retained between the retaining structure main and auxiliary walls once inserted in the retaining structure wall spacing.
In one embodiment of the invention, at least a section of the handle has a generally hollow configuration defining a handle hollow section and wherein the absorbing means further includes an absorbent insert inserted into the handle hollow section, the absorbent insert being made of an absorbent material and being in fluid communication with the absorbent component.
Conveniently, the guiding means includes a generally elongated guiding protrusion extending from the blade towards the absorbing means. Preferably, the guiding protrusion is made out of a wick component for providing a capillary action.
In one embodiment of the invention, the wiping blade has a generally elongated, rectangular and flat configuration defining a blade first main surface, a blade second main surface, a blade wiping edge, an opposed blade attachment edge and a pair of blade side edges and wherein the retaining structure defines a retaining structure main wall, the retaining structure main wall having a generally rectangular and flat configuration defining a main wall first surface, a main wall second surface, a main wall first attachment edge, an opposed main wall second attachment edge, a main wall first side edge and an opposed main wall second side edge, the blade attachment edge being attached to the main wall first attachment edge with the wiping blade and the retaining structure main wall in a generally coplanar relationship relative to each other, the wick component being secured to both the blade first main surface and the main wall first surface so as to extend from a wick first position located adjacent the blade wiping edge to a wick second position wherein the wick component is sandwiched between the main wall first surface and the absorbing means.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the wiping blade has a generally elongated configuration defining a blade first main surface, a blade second main surface, a blade wiping edge, an opposed blade attachment edge and a pair of blade side edges, the retaining structure defining a retaining structure main wall, the retaining structure main wall having a generally flat configuration defining a main wall first surface, a main wall second surface, a main wall first attachment edge, an opposed main wall second attachment edge, a main wall first side edge and an opposed main wall second side edge, the blade attachment edge being attached to the main wall first attachment edge with the wiping blade and the retaining structure main wall in a generally coplanar relationship relative to each other; wherein the guiding means includes a main guiding protrusion and a pair of auxiliary guiding protrusions, the main and auxiliary guiding protrusions extending from a protrusion first position located adjacent the blade wiping edge to a protrusion second position wherein the main and auxiliary guiding protrusions are sandwiched between the main wall first surface and the absorbing means, the main guiding protrusion extending in a generally perpendicular relationship relative to the blade wiping edge, the auxiliary guiding protrusions being in a generally proximate relationship relative to the main guiding protrusion adjacent the protrusion second position and diverging away from each other in a direction leading towards the blade wiping edge.
Preferably, the main and auxiliary guiding protrusions defining a pair of sidemost guiding protrusions adjacent the pair of blade side edges, each sidemost guiding protrusion runs along a corresponding blade side edge.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, the wiping blade has a generally elongated configuration defining a blade first main surface, a blade second main surface, a blade wiping edge, an opposed blade attachment edge and a pair of blade side edges, the retaining structure defining a retaining structure main wall, the retaining structure main wall having a generally flat configuration defining a main wall first surface, a main wall second surface, a main wall first attachment edge, an opposed main wall second attachment edge, a main wall first side edge and an opposed main wall second side edge, the blade attachment edge being attached to the main wall first attachment edge with the wiping blade and the retaining structure main wall in a generally coplanar relationship relative to each other; wherein the guiding means includes a main guiding groove and a pair of auxiliary grooves formed on the blade first main surface, the main and auxiliary guiding grooves extending from a groove first position located adjacent the blade wiping edge to a groove second position wherein the main and auxiliary guiding grooves are in fluid communication with the absorbing means, the main guiding groove extending in a generally perpendicular relationship relative to the blade wiping edge, the auxiliary guiding grooves being in a generally proximate relationship relative to the main guiding groove adjacent the groove second position and diverging away from each other in a direction leading towards the blade wiping edge.
The present invention also relates to a squeegee for allowing a liquid to be wiped-off a surface, the squeegee comprising a squeegee handle and a wiping blade attached to the handle, an absorbing means for absorbing at least a portion of the liquid having being wiped from the surface by the wiping blade; an attachment means for attaching the absorbing means to the squeegee adjacent the wiping blade so as to allow the absorbing means to absorb the liquid; and a guiding means in fluid communication with both the wiping blade and the absorbing means for guiding the liquid from the wiping blade to the absorbing means. Preferably, the attachment means is a releasable attachment means for releasably attaching the absorbing means to the squeegee.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided herein, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.